percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
3 Girls, 3 Panteons, book 3: Savior of Rome
Hey, there! I'm Emma Halman, Roman demititan daughter of Gaia. My best friend is Camden Tomson, daughter of Apollo. Well, here's the story of how I had to save New Rome... from my mother. Well, here's the story! Chapter 1: "Emma! Camden! There's a problem! You must come to the Senate house! Preator Reyna ordered it!" Megan, daughter of Venus, came running towards us. We walked to the Senate, not bothering to put on our togas because this was an emergency meeting. We walked inside the Senate and took our seats. Reyna stood up and everyone became quiet. "Romans! We have a problem. Gaia is rising again." She shot a dirty look at me when she said Gaia. Hey, it's not my fault that my mom's Gaia! "We need to rally our troops! I will have my sister help us defeat her. But we need a child of the Earth to help us. Emma Halman, please stand." I stood up. "We need you to defeat your mother. You may have two friends help you. Who will you bring?" "Well, I'm bringing Camden for sure. And... Rani. He's help me a lot. Should we go visit the augur?" "Yes. You and Camden go visit the augur while I have on of my hounds get Rani. Aurum, go get him." Reyna's gold dog went out of the Senate to get him. "You may bring your pegasus, Emma. You may use on of the chariots from the armory to help carry all three of you. You can go." Camden and I walked out of the Senate and went to the Armory. We grabbed one of the chariots and I whistled. Pisces, my black-as-night pegasus, swooped down from the sky. "Okay, Pi," I call him Pi. Its short for Pisces. "We need to hook you up to this chariot." "Okay. So you're finally going on your first quest? And you're bringing me? Thanks, Emma!" ''Yeah, I can understand horses and pegasi, even though that's a talent of children of Neptune, because my father is a son of Neptune. l hooked her up to the chariot then got inside. Camden got in behind me. I made sure I had my sword, a celestial bronze sword coated in a thin layer of silver that I called Miracle. I clicked the reins of the chariot and Pi started trottin down the path. We stopped outside the 3rd cohort's building and then Rani ran outside. "Hey, Rani. Get on in. We need to visit the augur." Rani got in an we started down the path to the augur. We arrived there and I went inside. "Hello, Octivian. I'm going on a quest. I need my prophecy." "Okay. You have a stuffed animal with you? I'm runnin out." He cut open a bear and examined the stuffing. "You must go east to Pike's Peak. There you will find your mother. She will try to kill you and might sucseed. If you defeat her, you must return to Camp and defeat her army. That good enough?" "Yeah, thanks." I went back out and got in the chariot. "Okay, Pi. Bring us to PIke's Peak." We swooped into the air, hundreds of feet above camp. Chapter 2 It was a while until we got there. I took a nap on the way. The dream was the day I arrived at Camp Jupiter. I walked up to Reyna's office. I bowed down to her and then stood back up. "I am Emma Halman. I am unclaimed. Here are my credentials." I handed her a file of papers and she looked through them. "So, you are the granddaughter of Neptune, and the daughter of an unknown goddess. Tonight at War Games, you will be put into a cohort. Now that you are here, you are safe. I'll have one of the Centerions show you around. but remember one thing: You must be strong to survive." Then the scene changed. I was at a mountain. There was a woman and a man on a stake. the woman was talking to the man. "Ah, Micheal. It was a long time. 13 years, wasn't it? Our daughter had just been born, but I had to leave. But now I'm back, Micheal. But I've changed. I'm going to be the ruler of the world, if our daughter doesn't stop me. I'm waiting for our daughter to come. She will be the first sacrifice to my new kingdom. you will be the second. I'm waiting. You hear that, Emma? I'm waiting for you." "don't you touch her! Only a monster would want to kill her own daughter. I can't believe I once loved you. I'm glad you left. It was much better for me and emma. She will fight you and then defeat you! You won't be the leader of a new world! Nobody can rule the world! Only the gods can! Once you are defeated, Zues will put you back in Tartarus! You won't sucseed, Gaia! Emma will defeat you! Mark my words! You won't survive. And Emma's not stupid enough to come here." "Well, she's coming. And while she's battling me, my army will be invading her precious camp. She's already in Nevada. But her soul is here. Isn't that right, Emma?" I tried standing as still as possible so she wouldn't sense me. But it was no use. She lunged at me and I woke up, being shaken by Camden. "EMMA! EMMA! WAKE UP!" She saw I was awake. "Emma, you were sweating and you weren't breathing. You were just about dead. What did you see?" "Oh no. No. No no no no no no! Gaia has my dad! She's going to kill him. We have to save him! While I battle Gaia, you guys have to save my dad. Please!" I started hyperventilating and then Camden sat down by me. "Emma, calm down. It'll be fine. Rani and I will rescue your dad. Don't worry. Take deep breaths. You'll be fine." Camden put her arms around me. Then Rani turned around. "Guys, we're here. Welcome to Pike's Peak." Chapter 3 "Really?" "Yep. Emma, take the reins. I don't know how to land this thing." Rani handed me the reins and I landed us smoothly on Pike's Peak. We jumped off. "What are we going to do? Sneak up?" "I'll stand up and distract Gaia while you guys go get my dad. Got it?" They nodded. I stood up. "Hey, Gaia! Over here!" Gaia turned to me and I got out Miracle. I ran towards her. "Foolish daughter! Your camp is going to be attacked! My army will defeat your precious camp while I kill you! I think I'll just kill you riht now!" The earth underneath me burst up. I pushed the earth up under Gaia and she flew into the air. I sprayed water at her. Then I threw on of my extra daggers at her and it impaled inself in her forehead. She came back to the earth. I kept springing her up and throwing daggers at her because she could only be killed when not touching the earth. She finally went limp. I went over to her, checked her pulse and declared her dead. I stuck Miracle in her heart just to make sure. Then Camden shot one of her arrows in there. That would kill her for sure. The arrows were made for killing monsters and gods. My dad stumbled over to me. "Emma. I'm so glad you're okay. But Camp is under attack. You have to go. I'm going to camp to help. I'm am a demigod. I grew up at Camp Jupiter. I drove here because I had a dream you would be in danger. Go Emma! Go!" i hugged my dad and then went back to the chariot. I clicked the reins and we went back into the air to Camp Jupiter. Chapter 4 We arrived at Camp Jupiter in ten minutes because I had Pi going as fast as possible. I hopped off of the chariot when it was about three feet from the ground. Pi landed herself and I took the harness off her. Camden and Rani ran to the battlefield. The Amazons were on their forklifts and Camp was attacking the Earthborn and a couple giants. Apollo, Venus, Bachus, Mercury, Mars, and the rest of the Olympians were helping. I jump on Pi and we flew to the battlefield. I got out Miracle and we charged to battle. Neptune walked over to me. "Emma, my granddaughter. Where is Micheal?" "He's coming." "Good. We have most of the giants and Eathborn defeated. Want to help me defeat a giant?" "Do I!" I got back on Pi and Neptune rose to fifty feet tall. We approached one of the giants. I stabbed him in the eye and Neptune stabbed him with his trident. The giant turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Neptune and I moved to another giant and then we killed him, too. We did that until all the giants were dead. Then Neptune grabbed Earthborn one by one and crushed them in his hands. I sliced them up until they were like diced tomatoes. We finally finished all the Earthborn. Camp Jupiter had won. I landed on the ground and then the Camp raised me on a sheild. They wanted me to be preator. I accepted. Reyna had stepped down from being preator. She walked over to me. "Conratulations, Emma. I am proud to have you as preator. I am retiring to the city. I'm going to announce it during the Senate meeting tonight. You must come, and bring Rani and Camden. That is the last order I am going to give you as your preator. You are my preator now. I must go. I'm going to pack up my things from the Preator House. I will see you tonight. Good bye, Preator Emma." Then it dawned on me. I was actually becoming preator. I cheerd along with the rest of camp, trying hard to stay on the shield. Then Camden ran up to the shield. "Wow, Emma! You defeated five giants! And now you're preator! My best friend, preator! Imagine that!" "Camden, it's happening right now." "I know! This is the best thing ever!" "I know! This ''is the best thin ever. Reya told me to tell you to come to the meetin tonight." "Of course I'll come! Should I tell Rani, too?" "Yeah! I need you both to come. Wear your toga, too. This is a formal event." "Okay, but I need you to help me with it." "I'll help you. Go tell Rani!" "Okay! See ya!" Camden ran away. The campers finally let me down. I ran back to my room in the 5th cohort barracks and packed up my stuff, because now I would be preator with Jason Grace. He was one of my good friends. I walked to the Preator House and went to Reyna's old room. She was just finishing packing up. "Hello again, Preator Emma. I am almost finished with my things. Have you told Camden and Rani about the Senate tonight?" "Yes. Camden is going to tell Rani. Thank you, Reyna. You're the reason I'm this far. If you wouldn't have taught me, I wouldn't fight even close to how I do now and Camp Jupiter wouldn't be here right now. Thank you." "I am glad I was your mentor, Emma. It taught me patience. You were very hard to teach, and that's saying something. Lupa taught you a lot of things, but you say I taught you the most. Most don't say that. I will miss teaching you. But now you will teach me. You must tell me how you defeated Gaia. I really want to hear the story." "Of course! Well, what cohort are you going into now?" "I will be joining the 1st Cohort. Well, I must go now. Have fun, Emma. I will see you tonight." "Goodbye, Reyna." Prolouge Reyna walked out of the room and I unpacked my things. I just then noticed how large the room was. I had its own bathroom, a pure white desk, a bookshelf filled with books, and a huge bed. I put my things in a closet and then flopped onto the bed. I just defeated the Earthborn and a couple of giants. What can I say, I was pooped out. I woke up later and went to the supper hall. Most of the campers were there. All of the campers congratulated me on becoming Preator, except for Octivian. He wanted to be Preator, but it wasn't going to happen. I ate my dinner and then went to the Praetor house. I went to sleep and woke up the next day to a knock on my door. Standing there was Reyna. Author's note If you want to read the rest of Emma's adventures, read The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 19 and The Olympian League: Into the Unknown. Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Idea